She's the mother of my kids
by Nuraru Hiji
Summary: Lucy,an 18 years old who suffered from memory loss, she forgot about Gray and her kids. Jude lied to Gray saying that Lucy also suffered from thyroid cancer.What was Jude trying to plan? How are the kids going to live without a mother?After a few years, Lucy accidentally bumped into Gray at their kids' school and she fell for Gray again,what'll happen if she found out the truth?


**Chapter 1: I couldn't let her die because of me.**

I have been living with her for 4 years now and when I heard she was pregnant, I felt somewhat happy even though we haven't gotten married yet. Somehow that only last for a moment, last night I decided to bring her to the place where we first met. I wanted it to be a surprise. Although I knew she was expecting a proposal soon, I wanted the timing and location to be a surprise to her. My heart started beating really fast thinking about her reaction.I went inside the house, I was utterly speechless. She looked so stunning,glowing and her pregnancy puffy face is so cute. And I saw her face lighten up, the uncertainty and nervousness disappeared.

"Gray, why are you looking at me like that? Is there something on my face or do I look weird in this dress?" she asked me curiously,staring at her own body, I noticed her baby bump was getting bigger. I wonder what our child is going to look like, if it's a girl she must look so beautiful like her mother.

Lucy was looking to what I was staring at,"I must look so funny with a baby bump."

"I don't care if you're fat or thin, I still love you just the way are. You look so beautiful and chubby tonight ," I grinned at her and kissed her forehead smiled at me with her usual angelic smile that I couldn't resist but fall for her more.

"Chubby? Are you calling me fat? I'm blaming your for this, you're the one who made me look like this," she frowned at me and playfully hit me on the arm.

"I thought you was the one who said you couldn't resist me that night and because of that I'm glad I made my girlfriend fat that means no one can steal you away from me because you're too heavy to carry," I teased her and picked her up in a bridal style.

"You really is getting heavier," I mumbled, she looked at me with a 'I heard that' face, I couldn't help but chuckled a bit.

I carried her to my car and gently set her down in the passenger seat,putting her belt on and then hastily shut the door to climb into the driver's seat.

"Where are you taking me Gray?" she eagerly asked me. "I'm not telling you," I stuck my tongue out.

"Gray!" she cried out. I looked at her and saw blood running down her legs. I panicked and quickly speeded up the car.

"Gray,look out!" she shouted and held my hand. The traffic light turned red but it was too late, my car breaks failed. Suddenly, a huge truck came out of nowhere and crashed our cars. I could hear people talking around me and the sound of sirens. I felt extremely dizzy and my vision was blurred, I couldn't see Lucy clearly but her hand was still on mine, I intertwined our fingers and squeezed her hand gently.

"Gray..." I heard she called me out.

* * *

Looking around the large room, I found myself lying in bed. I got the strong smell of medicine and I knew at once that I was in hospital. I wonder where Lucy is now. When I attempted to sit, a sharp pain made me cry out. My cry of pain brought a nurse to my side. She was a stout-looking woman with a cheerful smile on her face. She asked how I felt, at the same time signaling me not to get up.

"It's awfully painful and have you seen my girlfriend? Please tell me she will be fine," I asked the nurse stared at me in surprise for an instant but she did not answer me immediately. She washed my hot flushed face and put something cool on my body. Then she gave me a spoonful of sweet liquid that made me too tired to think any longer. Soon I drifted back to sleep. I did not know how long I was in bed. When I woke up again, I was able to sit up effortlessly. The same nurse came to me and said, "You're much better now. You're able to sit up on your own. . A man brought you here. He left without giving us his name and contact number. And about your girlfriend, she is still unconscious."

"By the way your girlfriend has safely delivered twins last night. Congratulations, you're now a father. You guys did the right choice. Most teens would just abort their babies instead of keeping them. You, young man you're going to be a great father. The doctor told me to inform you that you're free to go now." the nurse smiled at me and went out. A tear fell down from my eye.

"Lucy, we're both parents now," I let out a lighthearted laugh. The nurse brought me some clean clothes to change. Soon I was ready. I sat on the wheelchair and the nurse pushed me along the long corridor outside my room. I felt a little dizzy at first but recovered after moving down a few more corridors. Soon she stopped pushing me, I read the sign at the door, "VIP's patient." Why did she brought me here? When we went inside, I saw a familiar figure standing beside the bed with two bodyguards in black suits. A blonde haired girl was laying unconscious on the bed.

"Lucy!" I called her name out and then the figure turned his back and look at me.

"Look who's here. It's none other than Gray Fullbuster. It's been a while since we last met. When was it? It was during her wedding wasn't it, you ruined the event and ran off with her," Jude spoke in a cold voice and glared at me, "Because of you, I have lost everything in my life. If it wasn't for you, I would still be the richest man in Fiore" he continued.

"No one sell their daughter off for money," I shouted at him. Lucy's heart monitor suddenly went, "Beep beep beep beep beep beep beep". The doctor and the nurses went in and we were told to wait at the waiting doctor came out to the waiting room and we hurriedly went to him,"Is Lucy okay?"

"There's nothing serious to worry about. In fact she's already awake and you all can visit her now" he told us calmly.

I was about to went into the room when both the bodyguards stopped me.

"Sorry Fullbuster but we can't allow you to enter this room. This is an order from Mr. Jude." One of them told me.

"JUDE! JUDE! LET ME IN!" I yelled angrily. "Both of you can let him in now," Jude ordered them. I went inside and saw Lucy laying in the bed,her forehead was covered with bandages.

"Who is this father?" Lucy asked Jude.

"Luce, don't tell me- you-" before I could finish my sentence, Jude interrupted me, "She's suffering from memory loss. Excuse us, Lucy, we need to discuss about something important."

Jude dragged me out and said,"Gray, Lucy is not okay. The doctor told me just now that Lucy is not just suffering from amnesia but she also suffered from thyroid cancer. So she needs to be operate right away."

"WHAT? but the doctor said there's nothing serious to worry about just now, how could that be possible? But I- She was okay the whole time, there was no sign showing that she's sick," I stuttered, this couldn't be true.

"I know I never been a good father to her but hearing that she's suffering from thyroid cancer makes me want to change myself for her so let's make a deal," he told me with a serious tone, should I believe him?

"You're gonna take of your kids and let me take care of Lucy. I will pay for Lucy's operation and you just need to make sure you won't appear in Lucy's life anymore. I know you don't have enough money for this besides you must also need money to take care of those kids."

"But the kids need their mom. Aren't you a little bit selfish?"

"Me selfish? I can allow you to take care of her though but I'm not going to give you any money so if Lucy couldn't be saved, don't blame 's because of your own selfishness," he snorted evilly.

"How much is it?" I asked him.

"50 million jewels, think you can afford that?" he smirked a bit.

I didn't have that much money, what should I do? Maybe I'm selfish, I couldn't bear to see Lucy die because of my own selfishness.

"Fine, I'm only doing this for Lucy's sake."

I went to the doctor for confirmation to make sure that Jude wasn't lying, I still couldn't believe it. He said it was true.

"Did he left already?" Jude asked the doctor and he handed him an envelope stuffed full of money. The doctor nodded.

"Thank you for cooperation doctor, I hope I could work with you again someday," Jude shook his hand with him.


End file.
